1. Field of the Related Art
The present disclosure relates to an input and output device, more particularly to a touch display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional touch display device. As shown in FIG. 1, a touch display device 1 comprises a display panel 10, a processor 11, a power switch 12, a touch sensor 13, a touch controller 14, and an I/O port 15. The touch display device 1 is contacted with an external host 16 through the I/O port 15 and supplied power via an external power circuit (not shown). Transmission of data between the host 16 and the processor 11 is performed through the I/O port 15. Moreover, the touch controller 14 receives an operation voltage +5V from the host 16 through the I/O port 15 so as to make the touch controller 14 to be in working state.
The “on” and “off” mode of the display panel 10 is controlled by the processor 11 connected to the power switch 12, while the operation voltage of the touch controller 14 is provided by the power source +5V through the I/O port 15, and therefore the display panel 10 does not show any image when it is turned off by users via the power switch 12. While, the 110 port 15 still provides the touch controller 14 with operation voltage +5V to let it be in the working state. Therefore, even when the display panel 10 is off, if any user or any object carelessly/mistakenly touches the touch sensor 13, the touch controller 14 performs a touch control operation to make the processor 11 transmit data with the host 16. In this case, the host 16 may perform undesired programs or operations, resulting in system disorder.
Therefore, there is a need of a touch display device that closes a touch controller while the display panel is off to avoid performance of undesired programs or operations by the host connected to the touch display device when the display panel is off and if the touch sensor is mistakenly touched.